


Two Favourite Men

by Lifeshandful



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: A glimpse into Kelly and Shay's life





	Two Favourite Men

**_Two Favourite Men_ **

Leslie Shay couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten. She had a beautiful new-born son with the man that she loved the most in the world, her best friend Kelly Severide. She smiled at she woke from her nap although the silence of the apartment caught her attention immediately as she wasn’t sure it had ever been that silent. She quickly got up and out of the bed and made her way to the top of the stairs, pausing at the sight of her two men. Kelly had their son cradled in his arms, and a look of utter adoration plastered on his face as their son with his big blue eyes watched his father in rabid fascination. His small hand wrapped tightly around Kelly’s finger whilst his other hand rested against Kelly’s bare chest as they did some skin to skin bonding which she was sure was one of his favourite things to do with their son.

“There’s my two favourite men.” She kept her voice soft as she descended the stairs smiling but Kelly had already glanced over at her having heard her light footsteps against the metal steps. She made her way over and sat down on the arm of the couch stretching her arm out across Kelly’s back and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“How’d you sleep Mama?” He asked her as he looked up at her, having some difficulty pulling his eyes away from the precious little life that they had created together. He had taken to calling her Mama on occasion without even thinking to much about it but he knew Shay loved it considering the way her eyes sparkled a little brighter and her smile widened even more.

“Great.” She answered simply as she reached her other hand out and caressed the soft dark tuffs of hair that their son had from his father enjoying the simplicity of the moment of them as a family.


End file.
